mixelsfandomcom-20200223-history
Scorpi
Scorpi is a Spikels Mixel. He is also one of the main characters. Description The leader of the playful Spikels tribe, Scorpi loves pillow fights, sleepovers and chatting all night. Always viewing life with a sense of wonder, this bug-eyed creature scuttles around on his centipede-like legs seeking fun. The cutest-looking of the Spikels loves to hug and snuggle, but beware of that dangerous pointy tail!"" Personality Despite being a quiet Mixel, making insect-like squeaks most of the time, Scorpi is claimed to be quite a chatterbox. He is curious by nature, often tilting his head in interest to various things. When he gets excited, his already big puppy dog eyes can grow even larger and cuter. Unfortunately, despite all of his cuteness, he is easily spooked, and often screams and scrambles away when something frightens him, often making him crash right into trouble. Physical Appearance Scorpi is mostly tan in color. His head is a slightly angular shape with two giant glistening eyes that sometimes gain silver irises. He has a semi-small mouth with sharp teeth. Darker tan stripes are on his cheeks. There is a black piece on top of his head with two dark tan curved points on top, and two sharper points on the sides of his head. His body is tan and rectangular. There is a black stripe on the top and bottom of it. Two silver spikes are on each side of his body. He has eight small tan legs. The back six ones have black tips, while the front two have silver ones. There are two dark tan spines on his back as well. On his rear is a grey tail with a tan tip that has two silver blades on it. Ability His tail is tipped with sharp knife blades that pierce easily. Set Information Scorpi was released as part of the Mixels sets in the September 2014 product wave. His product number is 41522 and contains 70 pieces. In-Booklet code Scorpi's code in Calling All Mixels is ST1NGR8, which is Stingers when decoded. Trivia *Along with Flain and Kraw, Scorpi is a very popular member of the Mixels and is often shown as a mascot and icon for various promotional materials. * He is the leader of the Spikels"". * In his LEGO form he has only two teeth, but in the show he has more. * He has a tail like Teslo, Flurr, Jawg, Glurt, Mesmo and Wizwuz. * His name is short for the word "scorpion", and he also resembles said creature. ** Despite being based off of a scorpion, he has no pincers, over even hands. **His name also sounds like Skorupi, a Pokémon's name (which, coincidentally enough, is "Scorpi" in Japanese), Scorp, a Skylander, and Scorpiss, an Ultraman Kaiju (Japanese for monster). ** It's also a similar name to the zodiac sign Scorpio which is "the scorpion." *His eyes are huge. **He is the only Mixel in the LEGO sets to use the big, tiled eye pieces for two eyes, instead of one. *He is the only Mixel to have eight legs. **He has two legs that are silver, and the rest are all black. This may mean that he uses his silver legs as arms. *He replaced Kraw on the Calling All Mixels app icon in Version 3.0 on August 28, 2014 in the game. *Like Seismo, he can get scared easily. *In his set, his head can rotate on an axle. **He sometimes does that in the show as well. *Scorpi is the smallest, and shortest Mixel. *He is the only Mixel that has not talked in the show yet. *He is the first Mixel to have irises (silver ones, he sometimes gains them when his eyes grow larger). Gallery Appearances Season 3 *Mixed Up Special **Epic Comedy Adventure (cameo) **Murp Romp Sources and References Category:Spikels Category:2014 Category:Mixel Creatures Category:Mixels Category:Series Three Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Mixels with Tails Category:Mixels with jaws Category:More than two legs Category:Non jointed tails Category:Shortest mixels Category:Leaders Category:Main Characters Category:Bug like Mixels Category:Shy Mixels Category:Tan Category:Characters who haven't spoken Category:Series 3 Category:Animal-like Mixels